Lesson Under the Sun
by Etha M.R
Summary: Dean pun menerima konsekuensinya.... MPREG, NO SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Punya Kripke dan WB

**Title: ****Lesson Under the Sun**

A/N: Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge MPREG di FI. Baca juga fic MPREG lain di forum ya. Kritik dan saran ditunggu ;-)

Special thanks buat Red dan Titi untuk informasinya. U galz rock!

California di musim panas. Matahari bersinar terik, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi mengusir rasa gerah. Cuaca yang cocok untuk berenang sambil makan es krim. Namun tidak begitu bagi Dean Winchester.

"Lagi?" tanya Sam, ketika Dean berbelok ke lapangan parkir sebuah toserba. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam dua jam. Kurasa sebaiknya kau minum obat."

Dean tidak menjawab, hanya mengeluarkan semacam suara menggerutu dari tenggorokannya. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, berlari terbungkuk-bungkuk ke toserba sambil memegangi perutnya. Saking buru-burunya, ia sampai tidak melihat seorang ibu hamil yang tengah membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Dean menabraknya.

"Ouch!" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Anak muda, apa yang membuatmu begitu terburu-buru?" cela si ibu hamil, ada ck-ck-ck tersembunyi dalam nada bicaranya. Ia menatap Dean dengan pandangan mencela, satu tangan di pinggang dan satu lagi diletakkan di atas perutnya yang besar.

"Maafkan saya Ma'am. Saya... ugh!" Dean tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena perutnya bergejolak. Ia harus menemukan toilet dalam waktu semenit atau.... Dean tidak mau membayangkan.

Cowok itu menoleh ke arah Impala, di mana adiknya menunggu di _passenger seat_ dengan alis terangkat. Sam pastilah menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dean memberi kode pada Sam dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih memegangi perutnya yang serasa bagai diremas-remas, menyuruh adiknya itu untuk membantu si ibu hamil merapikan belanjaannya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Dean melesat ke toilet toserba, meninggalkan si ibu hamil dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan bertebaran di sekelilingnya..

Lima belas menit kemudian, Dean berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke mobil kesayangannya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa kadar air yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. _Sebentar lagi aku pasti jadi ikan kering_, pikir Dean masam. Seolah cuaca panas memanggang ini belum cukup menguras keringatnya saja, ia juga harus menderita diare. Dean membuat catatan dalam hati untuk tidak lagi makan sekotak es krim dicampur M&Ms, dan juga jus lemon, saat sarapan.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Dean," tegur Sam ketika kakaknya merambat masuk ke Impala, tampak lemas. "Masa kau meninggalkan ibu-ibu itu tanpa membantunya?"

"Sudahlah Sam, aku sedang malas berdebat," erang Dean, "lagipula, aku kan sudah menyuruhmu membantunya."

"Tetap saja, meninggalkannya seperti itu benar-benar melanggar etika! Kau tahu kan kalau ibu hamil adalah _number one person_ di sini, huh?"

"Yah, gampang saja kau bilang begitu karena kau tidak sedang diare!" tukas Dean jengkel. "Lagipula, besok dia toh akan lupa masalah ini. Jangan dibesar-besarkan deh."

"Dia mungkin akan lupa, tapi aku tidak," kata sebuah suara dari jok belakang. Dean dan Sam menoleh berbarengan untuk melihat Castiel duduk tegak di kursi belakang. Ekspresi angel itu datar seperti biasa, tapi Dean bisa merasakan aura negatif di sekitarnya. Seperti aura Dad waktu bersiap menghukum putranya.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan deh. Kau pikir siapa kau ini – Osiris?"

Mata Castiel berkilat, tapi ia hanya diam.

"Osiris?" Sam mengangkat alis.

"Kau tahu, Osiris, dewi pelindung para ibu?"

"Kukira _dewa_ Osiris adalah suami dari Isis, dewi pelindung para ibu."

Wajah Dean beku sejenak ketika otaknya mencerna kalimat Sam, lalu mengangkat bahu. "paling tidak keduanya berhubungan. Cas...." Dean melanjutkan, tetapi jok belakang telah kosong. Cowok itu mencibir, mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Ayo kita pulang, baby," katanya, menstarter mobil. "Sebelum isi perutku meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di sini."

* * *

Dean membuka matanya perlahan, tidak yakin apa yang membangunkannya. Suara dengkur pelan terdengar dari ranjang sebelah, menandakan Sam masih terlelap. Dengan malas-malasan Dean meraih weker dari nightstand, melihat angka digitalnya yang menyala dalam gelap.

Jam 05.30

_What the hell?!_

Merepet kesal, Dean mengembalikan weker ke tempat semula, menarik selimut, menepuk-nepuk bantal, siap kembali ke dunia mimpi. Ia berbaring menghadap samping untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Saat itulah ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Bagian tubuh yang menyiksanya hari kemarin itu terasa berat, seolah seseorang meletakkan sekarung pasir di atasnya. _Mereka tidak menulis efek samping ini di kotak pil China itu_, pikir Dean kesal, _menakjubkan apa yang bisa dilakukan orang untuk memperoleh keuntungan._

Masih berusaha mendapatkan kembali jam tidurnya, Dean berbalik, bermaksud tidur sambil tengkurap. Ia terpekik kaget oleh sensasi aneh di perutnya, seperti tendangan-tendangan kecil. Penasaran, Dean bangun dan membuka selimut.

Dean Winchester tidak pernah merasa takut. Tidak pernah berteriak seperti cewek. Tidak pernah kaget dengan sesuatu yang aneh. Tetapi kenyataan di hadapannya terlalu absurd. Terlalu aneh untuk diterima akal sehat.

Pada hari itu, pukul 05.45 di sebuah motel murah di California, Dean Winchester menjerit histeris.

* * *

"Harus ada penjelasan untuk hal ini!" teriak Dean frustasi dari ranjangnya pada Sam yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang motel yang sempit. "Maksudku, diantara semua orang, kenapa harus aku? Apa kejantananku meragukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Sam balas berteriak. Ia lalu berhenti di depan kamar mandi untuk mengelapkan telapak kakinya yang menginjak tetesan kecap ke keset. "Memangnya aku yang melakukannya? Lagipula, mungkin saja kau tidak hamil, tapi... tapi...."

"Tapi apa, terkena tumor?" sentak Dean. Ia mengambil alat tes kehamilan – sepuluh alat tes kehamilan – yang semuanya menunjukkan tanda positif dan melemparkannya pada Sam. Setelah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi berpanik-panik ria, Dean memaksa Sam untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan itu ("dobrak apoteknya kalau perlu", perintahnya) setengah berharap ketakutannya bahwa ia hamil tua salah besar."Lihat tuh! Aku sampai minum sepuluh ton Sunny D untuk tes kehamilan, dan semuanya positif, Sam! POSITIF!!" ia nyaris mencapai level histeris.

Sam hanya menggerundel dan kembali mondar-mandir, dengan satu tangan di dagu dan tangan yang lain di punggung, tanda sedang berpikir. Mata Dean mengikuti gerakan Sam sampai pusing. "Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrika, Sam!"

"Cas," kata Sam tiba-tiba, berhenti dari ritual berpikirnya. "Dean, Cas yang melakukan ini!"

"Apa?!"

"Yeah." Sam duduk di samping kakaknya. Ranjang yang turun tiba-tiba menyebabkan perut Dean berkontraksi. Cowok itu berjengit sedikit. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia menunggu kakaknya mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, " ingat kisah Maria? Setelah menyampaikan bahwa Maria akan mengandung anak laki-laki yang suci - tanpa suami, Jibril menggerakkan udara bercahaya ke arah Maria, sampai cahaya ini memenuhinya. Kemudian cahaya ini berubah dalam perutnya menjadi anak."

"Hebat," erang Dean, mengelus-elus perut besarnya. " Maksudmu aku mengalami semacam...... uh, kehamilan suci?"

"Lebih tepatnya Dean, kau sedang memperoleh suatu pelajaran," ujar Castiel si angel yang muncul entah darimana seperti biasa.

"Cas!" seru Dean, "kembalikan aku seperti semula atau aku akan... akan.... akan menggugurkan bayi ini!" Ia langsung menyesal begitu kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. _Hebat, sekarang aku kedengaran seperti cewek dalam telenovela_.

"Kau tidak bisa menggugurkannya, Dean," jawab Castiel kalem, "dan aku juga tak bisa mengembalikan kondisimu. Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa." Ia berjalan ke pintu, memutar kenopnya sampai terbuka. Angel itu menoleh pada Dean sekali lagi, berkata, "jika kau telah mendapatkan pelajaranmu." Dan ia pun keluar dari kamar.

"Cas!" Dean buru-buru turun dari ranjang untuk mengejar angel itu. Gerakannya memicu kontraksi yang hebat. Ia memekik kaget, jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Dean!" Sam langsung berjongkok di samping kakaknya, memegangi bahunya sementara Dean terengah-engah, keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. "Ayo, kubantu kau kembali ke ranjang," katanya, berusaha terdengar tenang meski sebenarnya khawatir sekali. Lebih khawatir lagi ketika Dean tidak menolak bantuannya atau berkeras mengejar Castiel. Dean adalah orang paling keras kepala di dunia, yang menganggap menerima bantuan kecuali ia kehilangan lengan kanan adalah hal yang tabu. Begitupun, ia mungkin lebih memilih belajar jadi orang kidal daripada dibantu orang lain.

"Thanks, Sammy," bisik Dean lemah sementara adiknya menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah Dean," kata Sam, "kita akan menemukan jalan keluar. Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Dean terbangun oleh aroma makanan yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Sesaat otaknya belum cukup sadar untuk mengingat apa, siapa, dan di mana. Kemudian, memori tentang terbangun di pagi hari dengan perut sebesar galon, alat tes kehamilan bertanda positif, dan penjelasan samar Castiel tentang kehamilannya memenuhi benak Dean. Refleks pertamanya adalah meraba perut, berdoa sepenuh hati itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Namun saat ia merasakan perut bulat alih-alihdatar, dunianya serasa runtuh. Dean mengerang.

"Dean?" Sam segera mendekati ranjang kakaknya, wajahnya berkerut resah. "Hei, kau sudah bangun? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Dean. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah mengakui pada Sam bahwa ia kecewa semua ini nyata.

Sam tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mendesak Dean. Ia berdeham. "Aku sudah beli makan siang. Kau mau makan di sini atau di meja makan?"

Dean bersusah payah bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sam mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu, tetapi cowok itu menangkisnya. "Sammy, aku mungkin memang....memang _hamil_, tapi aku tidak cacat. Aku mau makan di meja," jawabnya, mengucapkan kata 'hamil' dengan ketegaran yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, oke," jawab Sam salah tingkah, "aku akan siapkan makan siangnya."

Sambil menata makanan yang dibelinya di rumah makan terdekat, Sam mengawasi Dean yang berjuang turun dari ranjang, siap membantu kalau-kalau kakaknya itu jatuh atau apa. Dean merutuk sepanjang usahanya, meringis kesakitan tiap kali bergerak. Akhirnya, setelah rasanya berjam-jam, Dean berhasil berdiri, satu tangan menyangga pinggang dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke meja makan plastik berwarna merah yang tidak _matching_ dengan kursinya. Ia belum terbiasa berjalan dengan beban di perutnya. Belum terbiasa berjalan tanpa mampu melihat kakinya. Ia berjalan sangat pelan, bagai anak kecil belajar melangkah. Sam menarikkan kursi untuk Dean, yang menghenyakkan diri dengan desah lega.

Dean mengernyit menatap makan siang yang disodorkan Sam. Di atas piring plastik, tersaji makanan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan ia makan: salad, daging putih, roti gandum, dan jeruk sebagai pencuci mulut. Ia meraih gelas plastik berisi cairan putih, membuka tutupnya dan menciumnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya curiga.

"Susu kedelai."

"Susu kedelai?!" Dean meletakkan kembali gelas itu dengan jijik, seolah isinya bisa meracuninya. "Kurasa makan siang kita tertukar. Mana hamburger, kentang goreng, dan kopiku?"

"Kau tidak akan makan semua sampah itu, Dean," jawab Sam, mengeluarkan makan siangnya yang ternyata menunya sama dengan Dean. "Tidak baik untuk orang hamil." Sam tidak bilang kalau alasannya membeli susu kedelai adalah karena mitos tentang ibu hamil yang dibacanya di internet waktu Dean tidur tadi.

"Seperti aku mau menjaga bayi ini saja," gumam Dean masam.

"Dean, kau tidak bisa membunuh bayi itu. Satu-satunya cara terlepas dari masalah ini adalah mendapat pelajaran darinya – apapun artinya itu," Sam mengingatkan, menunjuk Dean dengan selada di ujung garpunya.

Dean membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi tidak menemukan kata yang tepat. Seandainya perutnya tidak menggembung begini, ia pasti sudah pergi mencari makan sendiri. Memesan seporsi burger kaya lemak, sekotak donat.... Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Dean tidak mau mengambil resiko dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang. Maka dengan kekuatan berlebihan yang bersumber dari amarah, ia menyendok saladnya.

Rasa makanan itu lebih parah daripada bentuknya. Saladnya seperti makanan kelinci. Dagingnya terlalu empuk, jeruknya masam, sedang roti gandumnya tak ada rasa. Dean melihat Sam menuangkan saos sambal ke atas rotinya. Ia berusaha meraih saos itu, tapi Sam lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh makan yang pedas-pedas, Dean," kata Sam, membuang bungkus saos ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa?!"

"Pantangan," jawab Sam, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau percaya takhayul macam itu?"

"Hidup kita penuh dengan takhayul," kata Sam, "_better save than sorry_."

Dean mendengus. Ia meraih susu kedelai dan meminumnya sebagai penambah rasa roti gandum. Normalnya Sam akan menertawakan cara makan Dean yang seperti orangtua, tapi kali ini ia tidak tega. Menunduk menatap saladnya agar tidak tergoda untuk mengejek Dean, Sam bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai kapan keadaan ini akan berlangsung.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, masih belum terjadi perubahan pada Dean. Kecuali bahwa ia jadi sering buang air kecil, sembelit, berganti dari sepatu boots ke sandal karena kakinya membengkak, dan membutuhkan bantuan Sam untuk melakukan tugas sederhana seperti mengambil remote yang jatuh bisa dianggap sebagai perubahan.. Tetapi selain itu, perut Dean tetap besar, ia tetap mengandung janin yang dimasukkan ke perutnya oleh sesosok angel. Di luar kecemasannya pada perut Dean yang makin lama makin membuncit, Sam bersyukur, setidaknya kakaknya langsung hamil tua. Tak terbayang jika ia harus hidup bersama seorang Dean yang sensitif dan bawel, terus menerus mengajukan permintaan-permintaan aneh, layaknya ibu-ibu yang hamil muda.

Pagi itu, Sam tengah membeli sarapan sementara Dean menonton televisi (lebih tepatnya berusaha menebak gambar yang ditayangkan dibalik semua bintik-bintik dan garis horizontal itu), menguap bosan tiap tiga puluh detik sekali. Sekarang dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang melar, Dean tidak bisa lagi memakai bajunya, harus memakai kemeja berkancing dan boxer milik Sam. ia melirik ke arah pintu dengan rindu – sudah delapan hari ia tidak melihat dunia luar, tidak mengendarai Impalanya, tidak mendengarkan musik pujaannya. Sebenarnya sih, di dalam kamar juga ada tape dan ia bisa membawa kasetnya kalau mau, tapi Sam menolak dengan tegas ide Dean mendengarkan lagu-lagu AC/DC saat sedang hamil. Bisa mempengaruhi perkembangan janin, katanya.

Dean mendesah. _Hamil ternyata susah juga_, pikirnya. Tak terbayang bagaimana susahnya ibu hamil – cowok hamil saja sudah susah, padahal Dean tidak melakukan tugas rumah tangga dan mengurus suami sebagai tambahan. Oh, apalagi kalau itu bukan kehamilan pertama, si ibu harus mengurusi anak sulungnya juga. Dean merasa bersalah pada ibu-ibu tempo hari_. _Dia sudah kewalahan membawa perut besar dan kantung-kantung belanjanya, Dean malah menambah masalah dengan menabrak dan kabur begitu saja.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Putri Tidur," kata Sam yang baru saja masuk, nyengir. Ia meletakkan kantung belanja di meja.

"B***h."

"Jerk."

Sam membantu Dean turun dari ranjang – ia akhirnya menyerah setelah nyaris mematahkan hidungnya sendiri ketika beringsut ke meja makan dan tersandung kaki kursi. Hati-hati Sam mendudukkan Dean, lalu mereka mulai sarapan. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya dipecahkan oleh suara sendok plastik bergesekan dengan kotak styrofoam dan percakapan antar pemain dalam opera sabun pagi. Kemudian Dean angkat bicara.

"Hei, Sam."

"Mmm?" gumam Sam sambil mengunyah salad telurnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi orang lain waktu tahu kalau mereka.... uh, hamil?"

Sam menelan sarapannya sebelum menjawab, "setidaknya para ibu bakal lebih siap darimu." Sebenarnya ia ingin menambahkan, _sedangkan kalau untuk para pria, kurasa mereka bakal bunuh diri_, tapi mengurungkan niat.

"Hmmm...." Dean memainkan saladnya dengan garpu, mengaduk; memutar; memisahkan antara kentang, telur, dan wortel; tanpa benar-benar fokus pada makanan itu. "Apa itu sudah panggilan bagi mereka?"

"Mungkin."

Hening lagi, Sam memasukkan sedotan ke jus jeruknya, Dean sibuk memotong-motong kentang, tidak melahapnya sama sekali.

"Perempuan itu makhluk yang mulia, ya."

Sam tersedak. "Ha?!"

Kuping Dean memerah sedikit, ia jadi makin kejam menyiksa kentangnya. "Maksudku – kau tahu kan – untuk membuat bayi dibutuhkan dua orang dan... Dan kita para pria... uh, tidak perlu... umm... membawa bayi itu kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan, apalagi melahirkannya, maksudku... yah, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita sudah melakukan hubungan dengan seseorang, karena kita tidak... sedangkan mereka...." Dean terbata-bata, kepalanya makin lama makin menunduk.

"Yea," potong Sam penuh pengertian, "_one night stand_, hal-hal semacam itu, sangat berbeda jika dilihat dari sudut pandang perempuan, kau tahu? Apalagi kalau akhirnya muncul generasi baru...."

Tanpa sadar Dean mengelus-elus perutnya. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap seenaknya, berganti cewek sesering berganti baju, tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana jika diantara mereka lalu mengandung anak Dean, sementara ia berada ribuan mil jauhnya, tidak memberi dukungan apapun pada seseorang yang mungkin belum siap menjaga darah daging mereka....

Kontraksi yang hebat menerjang tiba-tiba, menghentikan rentetan pikiran Dean. Ia memejamkan mata, menggenggam garpunya erat-erat menahan sakit. Ketika akhirnya kontraksi berlalu, ia membuka mata, disambut ekspresi khawatir adiknya dari seberang meja.

Sebelum Sam sempat bertanya, Dean berkata, "aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah selesai." Ia mendorong makanannya yang nyaris tak termakan, hanya termutilasi; memutuskan untuk berbaring sebelum kontraksi lain menghantamnya. Namun baru setengah berdiri, ia terpekik pelan merasakan air yang mengalir di kakinya.

"Sammy...." Hanya itu yang sempat ia katakan sebelum kontraksi lain menghantamnya seperti truk. Sam menangkapnya sebelum cowok itu menyentuh lantai.

"Dean, bayinya akan lahir!" seru Sam panik.

"Sudah tahu, Einstein!" tukas Dean dengan gigi menggertak. Ia meremas tangan Sam dengan kekuatan yang bisa meremukkan tulang. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Di otak Winchester termuda itu terlintas berbagai ide, tidak satupun cukup baik untuk mengatasi situasi gawat ini.

Telepon 911. _Oh yeah, pintar, lalu apa yang harus dijelaskan pada mereka?_

Langsung membawa Dean ke klinik bersalin. _Harusnya kemarin aku beli wig dan daster dulu._

Mencoba sendiri membantu Dean melahirkan. _Memangnya mau lahir lewat mana????_

"SAAAMMM!!" teriakan Dean membuat Sam menunduk menatap kakaknya. Wajah Dean merah padam, berkilau oleh keringat yang juga membasahi rambut dan kemejanya. Airmata mengalir tanpa sadar, sebagai reaksi rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan pria manapun di dunia. "Panggil Cas!" perintahnya, terengah-engah.

"Oh ya benar, panggil Cas – bagaimana caranya?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sam menyesal tidak memiliki nomor telepon Angel Emergency Service.

Seolah mendengar kebingungan mereka, Castiel tiba-tiba berdiri di atas kedua Winchester, matanya yang biru cemerlang mengamati kakak adik itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tolong dia!" pinta Sam, nyaris tertelan gerung kesakitan kakaknya.

Castiel berlutut, mengunci pandang dengan Dean. "Kau sudah mendapatkan pelajaranmu, Dean." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Sebelum Dean mampu menjawab, angel itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Dean. Mata Sam membulat ngeri ketika cahaya mulai berpendar dari sentuhannya, terus merambat sehingga perut Dean tampak seperti bola bercahaya. Sam memejamkan mata sejenak, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, cahaya itu sudah menghilang, perut Dean kembali ke ukuran semula, sementara cowok itu sendiri terkulai lemas di lengan Sam, matanya terpejam.

"Dean?" Sam mengguncang tubuh kakaknya, awalnya pelan, lalu makin keras. "Dean!"

"Dia hanya tidur," ujar Castiel dengan nada menenangkan sambil bangkit berdiri. "Normal setelah apa yang dialaminya."

Nyaris saja Sam menjawab pedas kata-kata Castiel, tapi menahan lidahnya sebelum terlambat. Meski kehebohan ini diawali oleh Castiel, ia juga telah membereskannya jadi bisa dibilang impas. Dean selamat, dia kembali normal, itulah yang penting bagi Sam sekarang. Sam bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Castiel menghilang, ia merasa sangat lelah oleh apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia tertidur bebrapa menit kemudian, dengan kepala bersandar di kursi dan Dean di pangkuannya.

* * *

Seorang wanita berusia akhir dua puluhan dengan perut besar dan daster hijau tosca mendorong kereta belanja penuh menuju kasir. Dean menoleh; meletakkan keranjang belanjanya yang hanya berisi satu pak bir, sebungkus keripik kentang, krim cukur, dan pie coklat. Dengan sopan mempersilahkan si ibu untuk membayar duluan.

"Kau yakin?" si ibu bertanya sambil mengangkat alis, menunjukkan belanjaannya yang berlimpah.

"Tentu saja Ma'am. Anda berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik," jawab Dean dengan senyum memikat yang membuat ibu-ibu bersuami pun meleleh. Si ibu terkikik layaknya gadis, sedang kasirnya, seorang gadis berkulit hitam, menatap Dean dengan pandangan merayu.

Setelah ibu itu selesai melakukan pembayaran, Dean membawakan semua belanjaannya ke mobil van yang diparkir sangat dekat dari pintu toserba – tempat parkir khusus ibu hamil, menerima pujian-pujian yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pramuka. Kemudian ia kembali untuk mengurus belanjaannya sendiri.

"Kamu manis sekali," puji kasir kulit hitam itu begitu Dean membuka pintu kaca.

"Biasa saja," jawab Dean merendah, tetapi tetap menebarkan kharismanya yang luar biasa. "Ibu hamil adalah _number one person_, ingat?"

Kasir itu tertawa centil. "Namaku Mia," ia memperkenalkan diri, menuliskan nomor teleponnya di balik struk belanja Dean. "Aku punya banyak waktu luang sore ini. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu hadiah kecil karena telah bersikap baik pada ibu itu?" ia menambahkan sambil berbisik, mencondongkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa hingga nyaris mencium kuping Dean.

"Aku senang sekali, tapi, aku tidak bisa," tolak Dean halus.

"Kenapa?" kekecewaan tampak jelas tergurat di wajah Mia yang manis. Dean tahu gadis itu mengira ia dinilai tidak cukup pantas.

"Bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi karena aku sangat menghormati kamu." Dean mengangkat keresek belanjanya dan menarik membuka pintu. "See ya, Mia," katanya, melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan mata pada Mia yang tergugu.

"Wow, dia cowok yang luar biasa," Dean mendengar salah seorang pembeli berkata pada Mia tepat saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Yeah, keren banget!" desah si kasir.

Dean nyengir sendiri. Well, entah sampai kapan ia bisa menjauhi godaan dari cewek-cewek cantik itu, atau peduli pada ibu-ibu hamil. Tapi yang jelas, untuk sementara waktu, ia akan menjadi cowok baik-baik; melindungi para cewek dari 'kecelakaan', juga memberi dukungan pada calon ibu meskipun hanya berupa sedikit bantuan. Dean sendiri tak percaya akan tiba suatu masa dalam hidupnya ia melakukan hal macam ini, tapi.... Yah, hamil selama delapan hari memang memberi pelajaran bagus untuknya.

END

A/N 2: Ending yang lemah, IMO. Aku bener-bener nggak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang pas sih. Semoga cukup memuaskan.


End file.
